ARTHUR MORTENSE E O AMULETO DOS PESADELOS
by Jorge Virgilio
Summary: Arthur Mortense é um menino pobre, que vive num Cafofo no Rio de Janeiro. Seu pai desapareceu ao comprar cigarros e sua mãe é uma histérica trabalhadora, mãe de quatro filhos. sua vida não é das melhores, até que certo dia uma pomba aparece na sua
1. O Postal de Palas

Arthur Mortense e o Amuleto dos Pesadelos  
  
Capítulo 1 – O Postal de Palas  
  
Como já era de costume, Arthur acordou graças à discussão dos vizinhos do 8B – o apartamento ao lado. Ali viviam os Souza, que começavam todo o dia com uma discussão matinal, e que só terminava com uma discussão noturna. No fim, Arthur sempre acabava indo dormir somente por volta das 11 horas da noite, graças aos seus vizinhos. Obrigado! O apartamento no qual Arthur habitava era o que o próprio chamava de "Ninho de Rato". Um cafofo cuja tintura é uma vaga lembrança e que o reboco é sinal de perigo para quem se arriscar a ficar próximo as paredes. Não passava de um conjugado de quatro cômodos – sala, cozinha, banheiro e quarto – mal distribuídos e fedorentos. E construídos com tijolos tão finos que, Arthur, achava-se capaz de destruir as paredes com um soco, sem esforço. Moravam, Arthur, sua mãe e seus outros três irmãos neste "Ninho de Rato". Ou melhor, aturavam-se. Arthur é apenas um garoto de 11 anos, preste a se tornar um adolescente, porém tem plena certeza de que sua família não estaria nesta situação deplorável se seu pai, Sr. Hermes Mortense, não tivesse desaparecido há 7 anos atrás quando saíra para comprar cigarros. Pelo menos era isso que a Sra. Mortense, mãe de Arthur, resmungava pelos cantos. Denise Mortense havia se tornado uma mulher recalcada e deprimente desde que o marido desaparecera, por isso, Arthur procurava ficar o máximo de tempo na escola. No entanto ele estava de férias agora. Teria de passar a maior parte das férias ouvindo as lamentações de sua mãe. Volta e outra ele conseguia escapar de casa, e ficava perambulando pela rua, com seu velho chinelo de sola tão fina que, caso ele pisasse numa moeda, poderia dizer qual era seu valor. Era uma vida pobre e triste até então. Dentro de casa – sustentada pela renda mensal de pouco mais de um salário ganho por sua mãe como costureira –, aturava as lamentações da mãe, e fora de casa, se deparava num mundo quase fictício para um garoto que não tinha dinheiro nem mesmo para comprar uma bala na mercearia da esquina. Para Arthur sua vida sempre seria assim: pobre e triste. Mas ele estava errado. A sorte bateria a sua porta mais cedo do que ele podia esperar e mais tarde do que queria. Após mais uma discussão dos Souza, Arthur finalmente conseguira dormir. Sonhava com um lugar escuro, uma sala retangular e estreita, cheia de lodo e fedorenta, embaixo de algum lugar que ele conhecia mas não recordava o nome. O sonho foi interrompido quando Arthur chegara a uma estranha depressão que formava uma espécie de escada natural. Algo estava roçando no lado esquerdo da sua face. Pensou que fosse uma mosca e tentou tira-la com a mão. Acertou a coisa que o roçava, e teve a certeza de que não era uma mosca. Era muito maior e tinha penas. Levantou- se assustado, e uma pomba voou do seu peito e percorreu, num voou rasante, o quarto até parar de novo sobre suas pernas. Era uma pomba cinza como brasas de cigarro. Ela o fitava como se lhe dissesse algo, como se quisesse falar. Arthur tentou lembrar a si mesmo que essa era uma idéia idiota e absurda. A pomba voou novamente e pousou sobre o braço do irmão mais novo de Arthur, Carlos. Como já disse, a casa de Arthur era um "Ninho de Rato" (Ninho do "Arthur", como ele brincava) apertado. Todos os Mortense dormiam no mesmo cômodo. Carlos se mexeu quase acordando. Por sorte não acordara. A pomba levantou voou mais uma vez e parou a milímetros da cabeça da Sra. Mortense. Arthur sentiu o coração afundar, isso não era, de fato, uma boa coisa. Ele temia aquela pomba maluca. O que você quer? – sussurrou para pomba cinza que o fitava com seus olhos âmbares – Volte aqui. Coincidência ou não, a pomba pareceu obedecer a sua ordem e voltou para o colo de Arthur. Somente então ele pode ver que ela carregava um pequeno pedaço de papel amarrado a pata direita. Ela esticou a pata com o papel para ele ao ver que o mesmo o notara. É... pra mim? – perguntou para a pomba. Sentia-se um completo retardado por está ali falando com uma ave idiota. A pomba fez um sinal afirmativo com a sua pequena cabeça. Arthur retirou o papel da pomba e o desenrolou. Era uma mensagem curta e direta. Dizia o seguinte:  
  
Venha ao Postal na Rua Carmelinda Alves, Catete, Nº 0 – ás 10 da manhã de amanhã.  
  
Atenciosamente  
Cléber Watson Freidel, secretario dirigente de assuntos gerais da E.M.B de Palas.  
  
Arthur sentiu um grande ponto de interrogação se formar sobre a sua cabeça. O que diabos significava aquilo? O que era Palas? Quem no mundo usaria pombas para entregar cartas? Se é que podia se chamar aquele pedaço de papel ofício de carta. A pomba fez uma espécie de reverência, sobrevoou o quarto e saiu pela janela que se encontrava aberta. Arthur olhava estático para a cena. Quem acreditaria nele se contasse que recebeu uma carta por uma pomba que responde e cumprimenta? O colocariam no hospício mais próximo, é lógico. Deitou-se, com a carta ainda nos dedos, decidido a esquecer tudo.  
  
Eram quase 9 horas da manhã quando Arthur acordou no dia seguinte. Estranhamente não havia ocorrido a santa discussão matinal dos Souza, que servia de despertador para Arthur. Era uma sensação estranha para ele acordar tarde, em geral, quase nunca conseguia isso. Sua sorte estava melhorando, pensou. E ele nem sabia o quanto. Tateou em busca de seus óculos fundo-de-garrafa e acabou esbarrando no papel que recebera da pomba durante a noite. Re-leu a pequena mensagem, na esperança que ela lhe fizesse mais sentido agora. Ainda não compreendia. Mas quem se importa? Amassou o papel e atirou para trás da velha cômoda entupida de roupa no fim do quarto. Pegou os óculos, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes, ajeitou os cabelos castanhos caídos até a altura dos olhos. Chegou na cozinha onde algumas frutas repousavam dentro de uma cesta sobre a mesa. Havia um pacote de pão de forma, dois pacotes de biscoito e uma garrafa de café. Não havia nem sinal de sua mãe e dos seus irmãos (Pedro, Diego e Carlos). Arthur comeu qualquer coisa e sentou-se no sofá surrado e empoeirado da sala. A luz da lâmpada da sala volta e meia piscava ameaçadoramente, logo queimaria de vez. Arthur ligou a velha TV (a única que existia em sua casa) e deu-lhe um soco na parte superior para que a mesma funcionasse. Seguido de um estalo oco, a imagem apareceu. O show de desenhos animados que ele costuma ver surgiu com uma imagem tremula e chiada. Tornou a sentar no sofá que afundou 30 centímetros com o peso do garoto. Lembrou-se da carta do pombo. "O que era aquilo? Um convite, talvez, mas pra que? O que é Palas?" Nada. Melhor esquecer. Nesse instante o menino Arthur estava realmente decidido a esquecer, de uma vez por todas, todo esse assunto maluco. E iria, se nesse mesmo momento uma pomba cor de carvalho não tivesse atravessado a sala e pousado na sua cabeça. Outra pomba?! – espantou-se. – Sai de cima de mim! Arthur abanou a mão em cima da cabeça e conseguiu espantar a pomba que foi parar na TV (e agora com vocês: Bob Esponja, calça quadrada). A pomba olhava para o garoto com ar de reprovação. Ela esticou uma das patas, na qual, uma nova mensagem repousava. Outra carta para mim? – perguntou Arthur à pomba, embora já soubesse a resposta. A pomba voou até seu colo e bicou sua coxa para que ele retirasse a mensagem. Mal Arthur havia pegado a carta e a pomba levantou voou e desapareceu atravessando para cozinha e dela pela pequena janela do banheiro. Essa nova mensagem dizia:  
  
São exatamente 9 horas e 13 minutos! O senhor quer se atrasar? Venha Já!!!  
  
Arthur ficou olhando estático para a carta. Seja lá quem fosse que estivesse mandando as cartas parecia saber exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, e sabia também que ele não acalentava o desejo de seguir as instruções das mensagens. Que tipo de pessoa poderia saber tudo que ele fazia e pensava? Ele não sabia, mas a idéia o assustava. Talvez essa pessoa estivesse ali, naquele momento, observando-o. Espreitando para pegá-lo. Sempre tivera a sensação de que era vigiado... Arthur amassou essa mensagem igualmente como fez com a primeira, e quando ia atirá-la fora, desistiu. Não adiantaria nada fugir, sua deprimente mãe sempre lhe dissera que não se deve fugir. "Fugir é pior, só tardara por pouco tempo o problema, que poderá vir pior da próxima vez". Refletiu sobre isso, e por fim decidiu não seguir o conselho de sua mãe, que gritava em sua mente como uma arara estripada. O que ela entende da vida? Atirou o papel na lixeira. Tornou-se a sentar e logo esqueceu o assunto distraindo-se com o desenho animado. Foi então, que por volta das 9 e meia uma terceira pomba entrou. Essa era de cor branca, com algumas manchas negras na cabeça. Ela voou por cima de Arthur, que pulou do sofá de susto ao ver a pomba, e largou um envelope sobre o sofá. Circulou o garoto e sumiu pela janela. Arthur caminhou vagarosamente até a carta. Essa fazia um estranho ruído de "TIC TAC". Poderia ser uma bomba? Ele já estava acreditando em qualquer coisa. Achava que nada mais poderia surpreendê-lo. Como estava enganado. Com a mão involuntariamente tremendo abriu o envelope e tirou uma pequena mensagem de dentro (TIC TAC TIC TAC). Essa dizia apenas:  
  
RÁPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Arthur por um momento pensou em novamente contrariar a mensagem, quando, a mesma, explodiu. Uma rajada alaranjada de fogo passou na frente dos seus olhos, consumindo a carta sem deixar nem ao menos cinzas. Encolheu-se assustado contra a parede. Sua mãe estava certa (porque tinha de estar desta vez?), deixar os problemas pra lá era pior. Querendo ou não teria de ir ao tal lugar que, seja lá quem for, queria que ele fosse.  
  
Procurou como um louco pelo quarto, e já era 9 e 45 quando conseguiu encontrar a primeira carta. Carta essa onde estava o tal endereço. Releu a carta rapidamente e saiu do jeito que estava, e de toda forma não poderia melhora sua aparência mesmo que tivesse tempo. Desceu pelas escadarias fedidas de amônia do seu prédio e saiu a toda pelas ruas. Qualquer um que visse a cena pensaria que Arthur era um marginalzinho qualquer fugindo após ter batido uma carteira ou coisa pior. O garoto estava apenas com um blusão velho, um short surrado e com seus já tão conhecidos chinelos com a sola mais que gasta. Arthur não percebia isso. Ele em geral tentava não olhar para as pessoas, sabia muito bem o que elas pensavam dele. O mundo fora da sua casa fedida e apertada era hostil para o menino. Contudo o garoto continuava com sua estranha maré de sorte hoje. A Rua Carmelinda Alves era a três quadras da sua casa. Se corresse rápido (e ele corria como ninguém) poderia chegar no tal endereço sem se atrasar. Faltavam 5 minutos para ás 10 horas quando Arthur chegou na Rua Carmelinda Alves, e foi então que finalmente reparou no detalhe crucial. A carta dizia que ele deveria ir ao prédio de número zero. Isso só podia ser um trote já que nenhuma casa tinha esse número, e ainda que tivesse, a menor numeração daquela rua era 5510. Como pudera ser tão idiota de correr tanto sem reparar que a carta lhe mandava a um endereço inexistente? Sentiu um profundo ódio de si mesmo até que se lembrou das pombas. Mesmo que fosse um trote, como alguém conseguira mandar cartas por pombos, e pior, saber que ele não estava disposto a vir até a rua onde agora se encontrava? Novamente a sensação de que um ponto de interrogação crescia-lhe sobre a cabeça ficou nítida para Arthur. Pousou os olhos distraidamente na porta do prédio número 5510. Era como se uma força oculta tivesse puxado toda sua atenção para o número. Ainda assim ele não conseguiu acreditar no que veio a seguir. Um "" apareceu entre os números "5" e estes viraram um "10", deixando a numeração da porta assim, "1010". Um "–" apareceu entre os dois "10" e este deram o resultado "0" Arthur olhou para o papel na sua mão. A mensagem havia desaparecido. Olhou novamente para o prédio. A grande porta verde reluzia com um brilhante "0" prateado. Havia se enganado quando pensou que nada o surpreenderia. Foi até o prédio e bateu na porta. Após uns 10 segundos, um homem, com um grande chapéu semelhante àqueles usados pelos mexicanos, apareceu. Estava vestido com uma roupa que lembrava muito um vestido azul. Tinha vários anéis nas mãos. Entre rápido! – disse o homem puxando Arthur para dentro do prédio num movimento repentino. Arthur se deparou com uma saleta semi-iluminada pouco maior que a sala de sua casa (que passava realmente longe da palavra grande). Havia apenas uma cadeira e um grande armário de madeira no local. No fundo havia outra porta, está era de um metal reluzente. Aço, talvez. Bem-vindo, bem-vindo, bem-vindo... – dizia o homem freneticamente enquanto mexia numa papelada no armário. Arthur se aproximou da porta de metal e leu as seguintes inscrições, que nela estavam cravejadas:  
  
Bem-vindo ao Postal de Palas  
  
Eh! Senhor? – disse Arthur. – O que é Palas? O homem olhou para Arthur sorrindo. Retirou o imenso chapéu revelando uma cabeleira baixa e rala de cor castanha. Filho de trouxas, não é? – perguntou. Quê? – respondeu Arthur confuso. Como alguém podia ter coragem de chamar seus pais de trouxas na sua cara? Esquece. O homem caminhou para a porta, deu três pancadas de leve e esperou. Houve outras três pancadas do outro lado, seguido das palavras: a senha! Cogumelo Lerdo! – gritou o homem que estava com Arthur. A porta se abriu com um estranho rangido. Um homem baixo de cabelos cumpridos aguardava do outro lado da porta. Olhou sorrindo para o homem que acompanhava Arthur e disse: Tudo bom, Guedes? Claro, Figo. Este é o senhor... Qual seu nome mesmo garoto? Arthur! O homem baixo, Figo, fez uma reverencia e saiu do caminho. Chamo-me Figo Henrique Jordão! – disse o homem baixo. Pra-prazer... – respondeu Arthur confuso. – Arthur Mortense. Os dois homens se entreolharam animados. Tem um nome famoso filho. – disse Figo. Quê? Figo olhou para Guedes tentando não ri e murmurou: "Filho de Trouxas" Mortense rapaz é o nome do fundador da escola. De Palas! – contou Figo, com um estranho ar de importância. Escola? – disse Arthur confuso. – Não estou entendendo. Leve-o logo Guedes, não queremos que alguém de nome tão importante fique por ai confuso! Guedes passou o braço pelo ombro de Arthur e o conduziu para o interior do prédio. Arthur ainda pode ouvir o resmungo de Figo dizendo: "Um filho de trouxas chamado Mortense, quando contar essa em casa ninguém vai acreditar!" Arthur não pode deixar de reparar que o prédio estava mais iluminado, e com uma decoração belíssima agora. Havia quadro de várias pessoas esquisitas pelos corredores. Havia dezenas de portas. E eles continuavam em frente pelo corredor circular. Se continuassem assim, logo estaria de volta a porta guardada por Figo. Pararam a chegar a uma porta de carvalho muito maior que as outras. O chão liso de mármore fazia com que o chinelo surrado de Arthur escorregasse volta e meia. Se não tivesse cuidado poderia ver o lustroso piso mais de perto. Entre por essa porta e siga em frente até chegar na porta no fim do corredor, o Sr. Freidel o aguarda. – comunicou Guedes. – E... tente não olhar para os lados. Guedes abriu a porta e empurrou Arthur para dentro antes que ele tivesse chance de perguntar porque não deveria olhar para os lados. A porta se fechou e Arthur achou que não seria uma boa idéia desobedecer ao homem. Era um corredor comum para Arthur. Seguia em linha reta, e era decorado com dezenas e mais dezenas de quadros. Havia algumas mesas com jarros de cobre em baixo dos quadros. Atravessou o corredor o mais depressa que pode, quase chegando a ponto de correr. Até a metade do percurso seguiu a risca o conselho de Guedes. Talvez se o homem não tivesse dito para não olhar para o lado, ele talvez não o tivesse feito. A curiosidade era, provavelmente, o maior inimigo de Arthur Mortense. Ele ouviu um gemido do seu lado, e não resistiu uma espiadela. Uma mulher coberta por um véu rosa chorava dentro do quadro. Essa cena deixou Arthur paralisado, olhava incrédulo para o quadro. O que foi, seu sangue-sujo? – bradou a mulher do quadro. – Vai ficar rindo da minha desgraça seu impuro? O quadro sacudiu na parede e se seguiu de um grito de choro da mulher do quadro. OSs outros quadros, como se tivessem despertado, começaram a resmungar. Arthur continuava com os olhos arregalados para aquela discussão. Uma discussão de pessoas em quadros. Que diabo de lugar tinha quadros que discutiam? Esse sangue-ruim veio aqui zombar da minha dor! – continuava a mulher de véu rosa. Cale a boca sua chorona preconceituosa! Não vê que o jovem rapaz veio ver o Sr. Freidel? – gritou um quadro de um senhor idoso com uma toca púrpura na cabeça. Eu quero dormir seus quadros sem pintor, filhos de uma tinta suja! – gritou um quadro do fim do corredor. Os quadros sacolejaram na parede e alguns caíram. Alguém pode queimar essa Maria Chorona? Que merda!!! Arthur correu para o fim do corredor e abriu a porta indicada por Guedes. Um homem grande e gordo estava adormecido numa cadeira atrás de uma bela escrivaninha. Arthur se aproximou vagarosamente do homem, tentando acordá- lo da melhor maneira possível. Senhor? Senhor, o senhor está acordado? – dizia Arthur. Arthur já estava emparelhado com a escrivaninha quando o Sr. Freidel acordou. Ele levantou de sua cadeira com tamanha violência que Arthur levou um baita susto. O que foi? – gritou. Eu vim... vim por que recebi uma carta e... Ah, claro! É só um aluno... – o Sr. Freidel sorriu. – pensei que fosse mais uma dessas malditas reclamações dos funcionários dizendo que o Removedor Mágico de Sujeira está acabando, ou é de péssima qualidade... Arthur jurara ter ouvido a palavra "Mágico". Devia ter ouvido errado, era impossível que o homem tivesse dito realmente Aquilo. Então, o que quer comigo? – perguntou Arthur. Você deve ser filho de trouxas. Se não fosse não me perguntaria isso... Arthur queria muito saber por que todas essas pessoas chamavam seus pais de trouxas. Os meus pais não são TROUXAS! – bradou Arthur irritado. O Sr. Freidel olhou para ele confuso. Não? – perguntou. – Então você é filho de bruxos? Bruxos? É! Se você não é filho de trouxas, então é filho de bruxos... A compreendo. Pensou que tivesse ofendendo seus pais, não foi? Arthur confirmou com a cabeça. Sente-se, vou lhe explicar tudo. – disse o Sr. Freidel rindo. O garoto fez como o homem mandara e se sentou. Bem Arthur, todo aquele que não é um bruxo é um trouxa, entendeu? – contou. – é por isso que chamei seus pais de trouxas... Mas... senhor... bruxos não existem...! – Arthur fitava o homem como se ele fosse louco. Não? Então o que é você? Eu não sou um bruxo! O Sr. Freidel riu e tornou a falar: Nunca fez nada estranho acontecer, Sr. Mortense? Arthur refletiu. Agora que o homem falara, lembrasse de uma vez ter feito um garoto metido de sua escola cair da bicicleta, apenas desejando que isso acontecesse. Havia feito também o seu irmão desacelerar numa queda do brinquedo da praça. Mas isso não fora mágica, fora? No caso da bicicleta fora apenas coincidência e no do seu irmão apenas imaginara, não é? Vejo pelos seus olhos que já fez muita coisa inexplicável! – continuou o Sr. Freidel. Isso é impossível. Não, não é! Talvez pareça para um filho de trouxas. Arthur queria sair dali. Queria sair dali antes que ficasse tão louco quanto aquelas pessoas. Agora ele se lembrava do número na porta do prédio. Se aquilo não era mágica, era o quê? Bem, Sr. Mortense, sabe porque está aqui? Não, mas... ouvi algo sobre uma escola e... – disse Arthur sendo logo interrompido. Ótimo, ótimo, ótimo... – disse o Sr. Freidel, revirando a gaveta de sua mesa e tirando o que pareceu ser um formulário. – bem, Arthur, você está aqui pois conseguiu uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Palas e... Escola de Magia e Bruxaria? – repetiu Arthur incrédulo. Sim. Onde pensa aprender tudo para ser um bruxo? – o Sr. Freidel falava como se explicasse que 2 2 eram 4 para um débil. – E um bruxo de qualidade, pelo menos, é o que se espera pelo nome... Sabe sobre seu sobrenome? Figo me disse que era o nome do fundador de Palas... Correto. Tome... preencha-o! – O Sr. Freidel esticou o formulário para Arthur. Arthur pegou o formulário e leu:  
  
Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Palas  
  
Formulário de Inscrição  
  
Você deseja ingressar na E.M.B de Palas?  
Sim Não  
  
Obs: Avisamos que toda e qualquer decisão tomada pelo aluno será irreversível.  
  
O que acontece se eu assinalar que sim? – perguntou ao Sr. Freidel. Tornara-se aluno de Palas, obviamente. E se marcar que não? Irá embora daqui e viverá como um trouxa para sempre, é claro! Arthur não tinha idéia do que ele queria. Estava diante de um mundo desconhecido e não sabia se gostaria dele, contudo, conhecia o mundo "Trouxa", como eles chamavam, e sabia que não era nada agradável para ele. Filho, posso te dar um conselho? – perguntou o Sr. Freidel. Arthur fez que sim. Eu também nasci trouxa, e sabe, tive o mesmo medo que você está sentindo agora. Medo do desconhecido. Mas pense. Pense no mundo de onde vêm. Sentia- se feliz e aceito nele? Sentia-se igual aos outros? Por pior que seja sua opinião sobre Palas, o que eu duvido muito, lá haverá pessoas como você. Lá você se sentirá em casa. Será aceito. Arthur refletiu sobre as palavras do Sr. Freidel e lhe deu razão. Nunca havia se sentido como todo mundo, até mesmo na sua família, se sentia excluído. Como não devia ser maravilhoso um lugar onde todos fossem como ele. Assinalou que sim e devolveu o formulário para o Sr. Freidel, este recebeu o papel (cujo um bruxo numa vassoura ficava passeando pra lá e pra cá) e sorriu. Um sorriso quase fraternal. Bem-vindo a Palas. – disse enquanto tornava a guarda o formulário. 


	2. No Mercado Flutuante

Capítulo 2 – No Mercado Flutuante  
  
Acho que não entendi direito. – disse Denise. – você irá estudar numa... escola de bruxos? Arthur olhava assustado para a mãe. No fundo sabia que ela nunca acreditaria numa coisa destas, nem ele acreditava direito ainda. Se não tivesse tido tantas provas de que tudo aquilo fora real, se não estivesse com a lista de materiais de Palas nas mãos... Mãe, olhe a lista de materiais... – mostrou pela milésima vez o pergaminho para sua mãe. – vê? Tem caldeirões borbulhando, letras piscando, e um bruxo que voa de um lado a outro. Se isso não é mágica é o quê? Isso tem quer ser um truque... – replicou Denise assustada. – bruxos não existem! Existem sim. Eu os vi. A discussão ainda se arrastaria por um tempo, até a mãe de Arthur se cansar e mandá-lo parar com essa história doida e deixá-la em paz. Por sorte os irmãos de Arthur (todos mais novos que ele) estavam brincando na praça de fronte pro "Ninho de Rato" (Ninho do Arthur), e não ouviram nada. Se Denise respondera assim, imagine eles? Mais tarde, depois da discussão, Arthur refletia deitado no quarto do Cafofo. Como iria para Palas se sua mãe nem sequer acreditava nele? Não acreditava no mundo Mágico. Teria ele de desistir da sua luz de esperança de um mundo onde o pobre Arthur fosse aceito? Achava que sim. Continuou pensando deprimido em como sua vida pioraria agora que havia podido pelo menos sonhar com um mundo novo. Um mundo onde nada era tão certo, ou regrado. Um mundo que ele fosse uma pessoa, e não um peso morto. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Uma grande vergonha de si próprio o assolou. "Tudo para mim não passa de um sonho que nunca se realiza. Palas é o meu sonho. Agora sei..." Arthur adormeceu com uma lágrima ainda firmemente segura no canto dos seus olhos. Tentava de todas as formas não demonstrar sua mais cruel infelicidade e dor. E foi nessa dor, ainda agarrada ao seu peito, que permaneceu adormecido por quase 4 horas. Uma pomba acordou Arthur por volta das 4 e meia da tarde. Outra pomba! – disse Arthur semi-acordado. – será que serei acordado por pombas toda vez agora? Não farei parte de seu mundo, me deixe! A pomba pareceu não gostar do comentário. Ela bicou o dedo de Arthur que gritou de dor. Aiiiiiiii! Isso dói! – disse ele. A pomba esticou a pata para costumeiramente mostrar uma mensagem. Arthur mesmo puto da vida com a pomba, retirou a mensagem. A pomba partiu em seguida. Era uma carta do Sr. Freidel.  
  
Jovem Arthur,  
Sei que você é de família de trouxas e por isso não detém nenhum conhecimento do mundo mágico, por isso, resolvi mandar-lhe está pomba. Explico-lhe por está como proceder na compra de seu material escolar:  
  
Você deve ir ao Mercado Flutuante, onde encontra tudo que precisa, quase todos os bruxos brasileiros fazem compras lá. Ele pode ser encontrado de duas maneiras, por Pó de Flu, que você com certeza não poderá usar (nem saberá), e indo ao portal que fica próximo a estação do metrô. Chegando nas escadarias que descem para a estação, contorne para a esquerda, e vire num beco sem saída, em geral cheio de lixo – sabe como é, né? Segurança antitrouxas. – e na parede do fundo do beco, pressione as mãos contra dois tijolos pintados de amarelo e cuidado com a subida.  
  
Espero que seja de serventia,  
Cléber Freidel.  
  
Arthur terminou de ler a carta certo de que nada havia entendido. O mundo mágico era lhe muito confuso. Confusamente maravilhoso. Guardou a carta e voltou a sua melancolia. De toda forma, confuso ou não, o mundo mágico seria para sempre um sonho distante. Estava deitado pensativo quando Pedro entrou. Pedro era o irmão mais velho depois de Arthur, e o de quem ele mais gostava por terem quase a mesma idade. Fala mano! – disse Pedro se atirando no colchão. O que você quer? – disse Arthur bruscamente. Pedro olhou de soslaio para Arthur e disse: O que te deu hoje? Nada. – respondeu. – apenas conheci o céu e o inferno. Pedro saiu sem dizer, ou entender, nada. De toda forma, não estava se importando muito com seu irmão maluco, tinha Seus Assuntos para resolver. Coisas muito importantes para um garoto de quase 10 anos: jogar bola, assistir desenho, correr na praça... Enquanto isso Arthur permanecia desolado. Para onde teria ido sua maré de sorte? Alegria de pobre talvez durasse mesmo pouco. Talvez... No dia seguinte, Arthur recebeu mais duas pombas em sua casa. O mais estranho era que ninguém da família de Arthur estava por perto quando as pombas chegavam, pois se estivessem, talvez acreditassem que o muno mágico existisse. A primeira carta dizia o seguinte:  
  
Caro Sr. Arthur Mortense,  
  
A E.M.B. de Palas, Brasil, vêm por está lhe informar que o ano letivo  
começara na primeira segunda-feira do mês de fevereiro, e que o senhor  
deverá pegar o Báltico no terceiro ancoradouro do porto da Praça 15 no  
sábado dia 1.  
Esperamos ainda que o senhor faça isso de forma bastante sutil e  
cuidadosa. Os trouxas estão mais atentos desde o incidente de 97 em  
Londres, Inglaterra, como o senhor bem sabe.  
  
Sub-Diretor  
J. L. Virgilius  
  
A segunda carta fora mandada pelo Sr. Freidel, aconselhando Arthur comprar seus materiais o mais rápido possível, pois nos últimos dias o Mercado Flutuante se tornava o inferno. Arthur riu ao tentar imaginar como seria um "Mercado Flutuante". Guardou as cartas, que seriam muito provavelmente suas únicas lembranças do mundo mágico. Foi na cozinha comer qualquer coisa (se tivesse qualquer coisa, é claro), e se deparou com sua mãe. Tem pão no armário e café fresco. – disse ela. – vê se come alguma coisa. Tudo bem. – respondeu Arthur na voz mais desanimada possível. Denise olhou para o filho angustiada. Gostaria de saber porque você inventa essas coisas... – disse. Eu não inventei nada! Mas... – ela olhou o garoto com profunda tristeza. – Arthur não existi essas coisas de bruxos... Existe sim! – respondeu uma voz rouca do portal da cozinha. Era um homem magro, de estatura média, e sua voz estava anormal para sua aparência. Fitava Denise irritado com seus olhos afundados. – e você sabe que disso, Denise. Denise encarou o homem e sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Ele voltara como dissera, voltara para garantir que o menino fosse a Palas. Albino Belforth retornara. Quem é você? – perguntou Arthur. Albino Belforth, diretor de Palas. – fez um gesto cortês. – bem que seu pai me dissera que sua mãe criaria problemas quando chegasse a hora de você ingressar em Palas. Meu pai? Arthur sentiu uma estranha sensação no peito ao ouvir a menção de seu pai. Seria possível que ele fosse, o que Arthur estava imaginando. Que ele fosse um... Grande bruxo, foi seu pai. – disse Albino. – um grande auror fora Hermes Mortense... – Albino parecia pensativo. Meu pai era o quê? PARE COM ISSO! – irrompeu Denise. Arthur e Albino a encararam assustados, de tão repentina que fora a ação da mulher. Proíbo que leve o meu filho de mim! Denise, sabe que não estou levando seu filho... Está sim. – Denise chorava. – Hermes morreu nesse mundo maluco. Não quero que meu Arthur morra também. Meu pai não tinha desaparecido ao comprar cigarros? – cortou Arthur. E foi! – respondeu Denise. – ele me disse que ia comprar cigarros na padaria e não voltou mais... E por isso... – disse Albino calmo. – ninguém sabe se ele está realmente morto! Denise olhou incrédula para o velho bruxo Albino. Claro que está! – retrucou. – Hermes nunca me deixaria... nunca teria ficado tanto tempo longe se ainda estivesse vivo... Todos ficaram calados. Arthur sentia sua cabeça rodar, nunca havia tido tantas revelações de uma só vez. Mas ao mesmo tempo via uma luz no fim do túnel. Talvez, agora que ele sabia que sua mãe sabia da existência do mundo mágico, e que seu pai era de lá... Talvez ele pudesse viver o seu sonho. Viver tudo que esperou a vida toda para viver. O garoto vem comigo! – disse Albino. – ele irá para Palas, você querendo ou não! Mãe me deixe ir. – tentou Arthur. – não quero viver no Seu mundo! Não Arthur, querido... não... – as lágrimas escorriam abundantes pelo rosto de Denise. – não quero perde-lo. Denise, sabe muito bem que não irá perde-lo! – Albino tocou os ombros de Arthur. – e ele virá todas as férias. Nada acontecera com ele. Hermes morreu porque tinha de ser assim... mas Arthur só irá para uma escola. Nada lhe acontecera, eu te prometo. Denise se sentou na cadeira da cozinha tentando enxugar as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Fitou o filho com seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. Passarei o ano todo sem ver meu Arthur? – perguntou. Bem, ele poderá vir nas férias do meio do ano também... – Albino tentava ser o mais paciente. – era o desejo de Hermes, Denise. Denise enxugou as vistas. Ela achara que fora golpe baixo dizer que "era o desejo de Hermes", no entanto, concordou. Abraçou o filho, como se o mesmo não fosse voltar e beijou-lhe a testa. Cuide-se querido. – sorriu de falsete. Mãe, eu só vou para uma escola, e nem é hoje a partida, chega de besteira... Não? – Denise parecia feliz com a notícia. – não irá para esse Lugar... hoje? Claro que não! – respondeu o garoto. – o embarque para a escola é no dia 1 de fevereiro! Denise sorrindo se afastou do filho. Albino se virou para ela: Porem acho que hoje é um bom dia para ele comprar seus materiais. Nos últimos dias o Mercado Flutuante fica uma loucura... Arthur, por um breve momento de realidade, olhou para Albino assustado. Mas, senhor, acho que não temos dinheiro para comprar os materiais. – disse ele. – olhei a lista da escola e tudo me parece bastante caro. Albino sorriu. Seu pai deixou no banco, em dinheiro de bruxo, umas economias para costear sua vida escolar em Palas pelos próximos 7 anos, Arthur. Arthur sentiu-se enchendo de felicidade. Virou-se para mãe, e está tentou sorrir. Quando voltou a fitar o diretor, o mesmo havia sumido. Achou incrível, mas o que não era incrível neste mundo de magia?  
  
Quando deu 2 da tarde, Arthur já estava no local indicado pelo Sr. Freidel – no beco perto da estação de metro. Seguiu até o final, meio envergonhado, esperando que a qualquer momento alguém chegasse e gritasse: "hei, garoto? Que está fazendo aí?" Por sorte isso não aconteceu. Arthur encontrou na parede no fim do beco os tais tijolos amarelos ao qual o Sr. Freidel falara na carta. Toco-os e sentiu um solavanco embaixo de seus pés. Foi tudo muito rápido. Ele num segundo estava pondo as mãos firmemente contra os tijolos amarelos e no outro segundo estava acima dos prédios. Não havia nada que, visivelmente, sustentassem seus pés, mas ele sentia um chão tão duro e firme quanto sentia quando estava lá embaixo com seus já famosos chinelos de sola fina. Ficou parado, como se que o menor movimento o fizesse cair. Arthur então ouviu um zumbido com se centenas de pessoas estivessem ao seu lado, a sua frente, e atrás dele. Era como estar parado no meio de uma multidão invisível. Linhas, a princípio semitransparente, surgiram por de baixo de seus pés. Subiram formando contornos de tendas e lojas. Uma cidade inteira se materializava na frente dele, no meio do céu. Pessoas começaram a surgir. Primeiro só contornos desconexos, depois formas humanas transparentes, até que tudo se texturizou. Ele estava parado no meio de uma alameda com centenas de milhares de pessoas, e com dezenas de tendas, lojas, e prédios – alguns realmente altos. Arthur sentiu um baque nas costas quando fora atingido por um dos bruxos que passava cheio de mercadorias e pressa. Vai ficar parado no meio da rua, filho? – disse o bruxo irritado sem ao menos olhar para trás. Arthur, ainda assustado pelo choque do lugar, saiu dali apressado. Receava que o lugar todo desmoronasse. Embora não pudesse mais ser visto, sabia que o lugar todo estava acima da cidade, tão alto como as nuvens. Não lhe admirava que o lugar fosse frio. Correu para uma parte da calçada menos movimentada e conferiu sua lista. Decidiu ir comprar o item que mais chamara lhe atenção: a varinha. Caminhou pela rua e tentava ver tudo o quanto podia. Era um lugar incrível. Era como sonhar. Havia coisas voando, seres estranhos, que ele nem sonhava que existisse e bruxos. Bruxos com roupas espalhafatosas se achando pessoas chiques e bem vestidas – e estavam para seu mundo. Arthur parou na primeira loja de varinhas que encontrou: Varinha Solta – uma varinha realmente mágica. Abriu a porta e um sino prateado, velho e rangedor tocou. O lugar por dentro estava horrível. Havia camadas grossas de poeiras por toda parte. Arthur se arrependeu no mesmo instante de estar ali. Pensou em ir embora quando um velho de aparência nada agradável apareceu. Olárrrrr criançarrr!!! – disse o velho sinistro, cuja cabeça era habitada por meia dúzia de fios longos e crespos de cabelo. – veio comprarrrr sua varrinharrr, não érrrr? Arthur concordou com a cabeça. Interessanterrr! O velho atravessou do balcão e fitou Arthur. Observou o garoto de todos os ângulos – Isso fazia Arthur se sentir um perfeito idiota – até que finalmente voltou a falar. Qual serrrr o seu nomerr, rapazz? Arthur. – o garoto sentia algo estranho nos olhos do homem. – Arthur Mortense! O vendedor horrendo sentiu um frio, uma emoção pavorosa lhe correr a espinha. Não agüentou sua excitação e disse: Mortenserrr! – sorriu revelando uma penca de dentes podres. – descende de Octavio Mortenserr? Quem? O FUNDADOR DE PALAS, MENINO IDIOTA! A expressão do homem se tornara tão maligna que Arthur se encolheu contra a porta. N-não! – respondeu depressa. – sou filho de trouxas! Ninguém em sua família é bruxo? – perguntou o homem, falando perfeitamente normal agora. Arthur sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Mais tarde lembraria que havia esquecido de seu pai, e agradeceria mais futuramente ainda por isso. Interessanterrr! – concluiu o homem voltando a falar estranho. – acho que tenho algo perfeito para você, Sr. Mortenserr! O homem se virou e saiu para os fundos da loja. Arthur ficou um tempo, paralisado de medo, e quando finalmente tomara coragem para fugir da loja, o homem apareceu de novo. Aquirr! – chamou Arthur para próximo do balcão. Retirou uma varinha de uma caixa fina. – teste-a! Como? Mexarr a mão, menino burrorr! Arthur fitou o homem com profundo ódio. Como poderia tratar um cliente assim? Balançou o braço rapidamente, achando a coisa cada vez mais idiota. Um feixe azulado brilhou na ponta da varinha e disparou contra a prateleira atrás do homem bizarro. Houve uma forte explosão, e uma cortina de poeira se ergue pela loja. No disparo, a pressão do feitiço, fizera Arthur voar para trás. O mesmo jazia próximo da porta ainda com a varinha na mão. Ele acordou três minutos depois com um gosto de lodo na boca. Estarrr bem, garotorr? – perguntou o homem que segurava um pequeno rasco na mão. – está com algum osso quebrado? Não, acho que não... O homem riu. Nunca havia visto um filho de trouxas fazer um feitiço tão poderoso com uma varinha de primeira como você, aliais ninguém... – disse homem. – tem certeza que não descende de Octavio Mortense? Arthur deu de ombros como se disse: quem sabe? Meu nome é Diogo Proshinik, mas me chame de Sr. Proshinik! Prazer... – Arthur se levantou e tentou sacudir a poeira de suas roupas. Nem queria ver o que sua mãe diria se visse suas roupas daquele jeito. Olhou para a loja. Praticamente tudo saíra do lugar. Não se preocuperrrr! – disse o Sr. Proshinik. – posso cuidar disso num minuto. Ele sacudiu a varinha e tudo voltou instantaneamente para o lugar. Arthur havia piscado os olhos e nem vira como tudo voltou a ficar arrumado, até mesmo a poeira havia sumido. O Sr. Proshinik o ajudou a levantar e caminhou para o balcão com a varinha. A embrulhou e disse: Um galeão! Quê? – Arthur não fazia idéia do que era um galeão. Eu disse que a varinha custa um galeão! Mas o que é um galeão? O Sr. Proshinik o fitou irritado. Ia dizer algo quando Cléber Freidel entrou na loja. O secretário do Postal de Palas parecia ligeiramente apressado e aborrecido. Estava com uma capa suja de lama e parecia ter saído de um temporal. Mas não estava chovendo, pensou Arthur. Desculpe, Sr. Proshinik! – disse Freidel. – eu deveria ter vindo com Arthur, ele não sabe nada ainda do mundo mágico. Filho de trouxas compreende? Clarorrr! Aqui está o dinheiro. Freidel entregou uma moeda dourada para o Sr. Proshinik e pegou a varinha embrulhada. Arrastou Arthur para fora da loja e só voltou a falar quando estavam bastante longe. Arthur, me atrasei. – disse ele. – eu deveria ter te encontrado logo na entrada do Mercado, me desculpe. Tudo bem. Não, Arthur, não está nada bem. – Freidel parecia muito mais velho e cansado do que realmente era. – o Professor Belforth me mandou não somente para ajudá-lo com as compras, mas para contar-lhe. Arthur olhou curioso para ele. Contar o quê? Sobre quem você realmente é. Arthur encarou o homem como se o mesmo fosse maluco. Por Deus, ele sabia quem ele era. Ou não sabia? Sim, sabia. Ele era Arthur Mortense, filho de Hermes e Denise Mortense. Ou não era? Os dois entraram num bar (Gato Preto) e se sentaram num canto. Todas as mesas eram sinistramente afastadas. O lugar era mal iluminado e quente, no entanto a maioria das pessoas ali estavam trajadas com grandes mantos negros. Sabe Arthur, muita gente aqui não quer ser reconhecida! – disse Freidel. Arthur não compreendera muito bem o comentário, mas deixou para lá. Freidel pediu qualquer coisa, que ele não ouviu direito e se inclinou para ele, falando o mais baixo possível. Primeiro, Arthur, entenda isso: você é o primeiro Mortense em Palas desde o fundador da escola, Octavio Mortense. Mas e o meu pai? – perguntou o garoto. Freidel olhou em volta. Seu pai, e a família dele, viviam numa cidadezinha da Alemanha. – contou. – ele estudou lá. Quando vieram para o Brasil, seu pai já estava formado. O garoto não lembrava da sua mãe ter dito que o pai vivera sua infância na Alemanha. Mas porque é tão importante o fato de eu ser o primeiro Mortense em Palas? – disse o garoto, imaginando, sem motivo algum, seu pai fazendo grandes feitiços com uma varinha. Bem, Arthur é que... Obrigado! – Freidel foi interrompido pela chegada eminente do garçom com as bebidas. Ambos, Freidel e Arthur, deixaram os copos de lado, e não chegariam a beber do líquido contido neles. Freidel continuou: Entenda que eu também não sei muita coisa, só cumpro ordens do diretor de Palas, que você conheceu hoje mais cedo. – disse Freidel. – de toda forma, os Mortense, eram considerados uma família extinta. Não se sabia até pouco tempo que Octavio havia tido filhos e os escondidos na Alemanha. De toda forma ainda acho surpreendente ninguém nunca ter ligado os Mortense de lá com Octavio... Eu entendi, mas o que tem isso haver com quem eu sou? – Arthur já estava impaciente. Ainda não percebeu? – Freidel parecia decepcionado. – você realmente descende de Octavio Mortense, o ilustre fundador de Palas. Arthur ficou surpreso com a notícia, mas no entanto não via qualquer motivo para ficar contente, ou triste com ela. Era apenas o tataraneto de um cara que ele nem sabia direito quem era. E devo lhe pedir que nunca... – Freidel o fitou bem no fundo dos olhos. – nunca revele isso a alguém! Para todos os efeitos você é apenas o filho de trouxas, reles e comum... Arthur se sentiu estranhamente irritado com isso. Porque tenho que fazer isso? Freidel mais uma vez contornou o bar com os olhos para verificar se não havia ninguém espiando. Não havia. Aproximou-se de Arthur novamente. Já disse que não sei de tudo. – falou. – mas o Professor Belforth disse que é melhor que ninguém saiba que você é o descendente legítimo de Octavio. Bem, digo você e seus irmãos, pois eles também são... Mas siga meu conselho mais uma vez, Belforth sabe o que faz, se ele diz que é perigoso contar sobre sua ascendência é por que é... Ele não me pareceu muito sábio, aliais... – Arthur viu nitidamente o rosto pálido do diretor. – ele me parecia um tanto doente... E está! – Freidel parecia triste. – acho que o diretor já não tem tanto tempo de vida... – Freidel fez uma careta. – e o pior, que o provável sucessor de Belforth será aquele insuportável do Virgilius! Virgilius? – perguntou Arthur. Freidel suspirou. Ele é professor em Palas. – disse, ainda com a cara de nojo. – é um homem arrogante... inteligente, sim, mas muito arrogante. – Freidel parecia estar vendo mais que um boteco e um garoto a sua frente. – num sei, mas sabe Arthur, sempre vi algo de... estranho naquele homem. Contudo poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões a respeito dele. O homem riu após terminar sua viagem pelo fantástico mundo das lembranças. Não conte a ninguém, por gentileza, que falei mal de um professor de Palas. Não pegaria bem para mim. Arthur fez que sim. Agora vamos! – Freidel se levantou animado. – vamos ao Gringotes pegar seu dinheiro e comprar o restante do material... O que é Gringotes? – perguntou Arthur. O Banco dos Bruxos. Será... – Arthur se sentia um pouco envergonhado, embora não devesse. – que você poderia me explicar como funciona o dinheiro dos bruxos? Claro. – disse Freidel sorrindo. – é para isso que estou aqui! Os dois saíram do bar na direção do Gringotes enquanto Freidel ia explicando sobre os galeões, sicles e nuques. 


End file.
